Aristia la Monique
Aristia Pioneer la Monique ('' 아리스 티아 라 모니크 ) She is the main protagonist of the Korean ''manhwa series The Abandoned Empress. Appearance Aristia is considered a girl of great beauty, her hair is long silver-white, her eyes are bright gold, her skin is pale and white. Mostly you wear elegant dresses, as she is considered the future empress. In her training she wears a white shirt with a purple jacket with five buttons up, a pair of shorts, white socks, purple low boots, her hair is tied in a high ponytail. When she is a gentleman's apprentice, she wears a red jacket with symbols, and white pants with black boots. Then, when she is already knighted, she uses her House uniform and symbol, proving to be a gentleman and the future heiress of Casa Monique. Personality In her previous life, she was taught to control and suppress her emotions since she was the future empress, and hence she always had a calm and cold composure. She suppressed her pain, anger and desperation within her, and didn't show any signs of sorrow even at the death of her unborn baby. Because her pain of unrequited love for Ruvellis surpassed that of the baby's death. Moreover, since Marquess Keirean didn't visit her even at that time, the members of House Monique were considered to be people with ice flowing in their veins instead of blood. She felt pathetic and pitied herself. But in her second life, she is a kind and gentle person, and is intelligent at the same time. She cherishes the happiness which she receives from her father and true friends. But she is scared of Ruvellis because of her past, and tries not to get attention from him and the Emperor. History In her previous life, everyone believed that she was the prophesied child who would become the prince's partner since she was born soon after the prophesy in House Monique - a House which had sworn loyalty to the royal family. Hence, she was trained to become the Empress from the day she learned to walk, but was never acknowledged by anyone and was unloved. She became the Empress at the age of 17, but she was hated by the nobles and had no one to support her. Soon, a girl named Jieun appeared from another world in the palace's lake, and everyone in the Church declared that Jieun is the girl mentioned in the prophesy and Aristia was mistaken to be the future Empress due to it's misinterpretation. Therefore, she was given the title of lower Queen whereas Jieun became the Empress. Even then, she loved Ruvellis so much even though her love was unrequited from the beginning. When she conceived a child before Jieun, Ruvellis firmly said that she meant nothing to him and will never choose a heir from her children no matter how intelligent or powerful they become. Aristia was deeply saddened to hear this since she hoped that he would finally love her if she bore him children. She then gets dizzy and slips the moment she hears this. But he catches her, and before she could stand on her own Jieun enters the room and is shocked to see Ruvellis holding her with his arms. He immediately lets go of Aristia and runs behind Jieun to clear the misunderstanding after she runs away from the room in anger, but Aristia falls and starts bleeding heavily after he accidentally dashes against her while running. Thus, Aristia loses her child, and the doctor comes clean after a bit of hesitation that it is not possible for her to conceive another child since she has a weak body since childhood. This led to Aristia falling in deep despair and losing all of her hopes. After that, she suffers from insomnia for many days. Then on the night she hears the news that the Empress is with child, her father comes to her for the first time after leaving her in the palace when she was 16 years old saying that he would take her home after settling some matters in the border. But 4 days later, Jieun was ambushed by masked men while she took a walk in the palace garden, and lost her child in the process. The next morning she heard the news that her father was arrested for treason for being the mastermind behind that attack, and she pleaded with the Emperor to release her father. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, and he ridiculed her by making her kneel before him with her head on the floor and made her lick his shoe on the promise that he would release her father. But after she does so, he taunts her saying that she was too naive since he wouldn't let anyone live who has tried to kill the Empress and killed his child ,and that her father was already executed in the morning. Aristia is enraged after hearing this and immediately stabs him saying that he killed both her child and her father. Thus, she was executed for treason and for trying to harm a royal. Before her head is chopped by the axe, she vows that she would never love him if she has a second life. After the execution, she goes 7 years back in time and becomes her 10-year-old self. She is shocked as well as deeply disturbed due to her horrible past. She then goes to the temple of Vita to know what was really happening and to find some sort of proof for the prophesy being misinterpreted, and suddenly hears the voice of God Vita . Then Vita explains everything to her saying that it is not a dream and both her lives were reality. He gave her a second life because of her horrible and miserable past, and says that the thin thread of her fate somehow got tangled with that of Ruvellis whereas the prophesied child Jieun was accidentally born in another world. Hence, Aristia was made as the temporary fill-in till Jieun came back. This enraged Aristia and she expresses her pain and misery she had to undergo because of this, and rejects Vita. Vita says that it is fine by him, and granted her the power to carve her own fate. Thus, he gave her the name 'Pioneer'. Thus, she decides not to get involved with the prince. But she is often tested by the Emperor, and she ends up receiving praise throughout the empire for being an intelligent and graceful child who is fit to become the Empress. Moreover, only the Royal family, Duke Arkint , Duke Ruth and Marquess Keirean knew that she was a child to whom God Vita himself has given a name. This meant that she has a right to the throne, and she can't be married off to other nobles and other foreigners since she would be a threat and potential rival to the crown prince. Hence, to avoid political strives, the Royal family decides that it is better for her to become the Queen, which shocks her since she feels that her past is going to repeat again. This pushes her to immediately look for other ways from becoming the Empress, and she finally comes across an appropriate solution. Since she is the only heir of House Monique as her father wasn't willing to remarry, she decides to use the vow of loyalty to the Royal family to which her family is bound to as her only way of escaping her horrible fate. So she learns sword fighting in order to become a knight and to help her gain a fit body since she has a frail and weak body since childhood. Later, when there were signs of drought, many knights and administration officers were needed to monitor the borders and other areas to make sure that everyone followed the initiatives put forth by the Emperor. So her father was away to monitor in the borders and left her in the Monique estate since she wanted to stay away from the Emperor and Ruvellis. And since Allendis too was away as he too had responsibilities as the Castina empire's chancellor's son, she becomes lonely since there is no one to guide her in her training. That's the time she meets Carsien in the market place while shopping. After he becomes her mentor, she resumes her training again and befriends him in the absence of Allendis. She even gets 2 royal knights to guard her by royal decree of which one knight's name is Seymour. She gradually picks up and improves her skills after learning from Carsien and Sir Seymour. After a lot of training, she becomes a squire to Duke Arkint after passing the test. When she attends a party in the palace at the age of 13, she eavesdrops the conversation between the daughters of aristocrats and hears them insulting her by spreading the false rumours that she and Carsien are lovers. Her blood starts boiling, and she decides to organise a social group of her own and starts inviting suitable girls from noble families whom she can use to get a profitable place for herself in the social circle and gatherings. Though she was worried that it may seem like manipulation to Allendis and Carsien, her father comforts her saying they would understand her if they were her true friends. Moreover, she influenced the noble girls in such a way that it benefited them too. Relationships # 'Jieun - '''In her previous life, she was annoyed and irritated by her since Jieun would disturb her while she is busy with her overwhelming work. Moreover, since Jieun was still learning the duties of an Empress, all her work was pushed to her since she was the Queen. She kept asking Aristia silly questions without realising how important the work she has was, and her insincerity and negligence towards the importance of being an Empress greatly angered Aristia. That's because she knew that the Empress was the mother of the empire who bore great responsibilities as she was prepared for that role with lot of training and hardwork, none of which Jieun could understand. # '''Ruvellis Kamaludin Shana Castina - '''In her previous life, she loved him dearly though her love was unrequited, and tried her best to please him and receive his love. Every time she sees him gently smiling for Jieun, her heart breaks, and she ponders in despair about what is so special about her that he loves only her. No matter how cold and arrogant he was, she still loved him even when he himself killed her unborn child, only to be executed by him in the end. In her second life, due to the trauma and turmoil she had to undergo because of him, she is always scared to death whenever she encounters him. Just looking at his face brings her back her horrendous past memories of him, his cold stare, and his dreadful words. Because of this, her body and mouth freezes when she encounters him, which makes him think that she is impudent as she is unable to greet or answer him. She even enters a state of psychological shock when she is the Monique estate after he asks her why she's so afraid of him as it resulted in bringing back the memories of her traumatising past. But as months pass by, she isn't as scared of him as she used to. # '''Mirkan Lu Shana Castina - '''In her previous life, she liked the Emperor, and often had tea with him in the palace garden. Even in her second life, she is still the same. She kind and polite to him. # '''Jeremia la Monique - '''She doesn't remember her mother, and doesn't know much about her. # '''Keirean la Monique -' In her previous life, she almost had no contact with him and thought that he cared only about work. But she starts thinking that maybe she was wrong about him after he said he would come back to take her home on the night she heard that Jieun was pregnant. In her second life, she wakes up from bed and he is the first person she runs and hugs even before changing her pajamas since she is glad to see him alive. They start being more close and have a strong father-daughter bond. # '''Allendis de Verita - '''He is one of her trusted allies, and are close friends. He is her first friend, and after befriending him she realises the true meaning and happiness of friendship. Trivia * She likes winter. * She likes things which are soft, warm and white like snow. * She prefers wearing dark coloured clothes. Gallery Tumblr picssh89zK1v79550 540.jpg 06cfec4775dd90ef9e31c9d3f8725d4f.jpg|Young Aristia at the age of 10 Category:Gallery Category:Characters Category:Nobility